


Betrayal

by KyeAbove



Series: In Which The Ink Demon Is A Pretty Much A Cat [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The Ink Demon Is Basically A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry likes this tiny Bendy.The Ink Demon? Not so much.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> My family found a kitten and whether or not we keep him long term, the first cat of the house is less than pleased by our possibly permanent guest. So, of course I had to write this out.

It was 'Alice' who made Henry aware of the tiny Bendy, and Henry hadn’t let go of him since. After all, he didn’t want 'Alice' to get her evil hands all over him, now did he?

Like his larger counterpart, Bendy was pretty much a cat. He was purring away, in between short sentences about how much he loved Henry, and other happy sounds.

It was a rather pure moment, until spidery webby ink filled the halls. 

“Betrayer!” The Ink Demon hissed, popping out of the wall. “You’re _mine_ , Henry!”

Henry should have seen this coming, but the tiny Bendy had been too cute and helpless. 

The Ink Demon and Bendy had a stare off, and Bendy shrunk more into Henry’s grasp. Henry was prepared to end the world for Bendy.

Then Bendy did something unexpected and suddenly. 

Bendy launched himself at the Ink Demon. The Ink Demon, unprepared for an attack against himself, was pushed back, and he fell into an ink puddle, while the small Bendy hung from his larger counterpart with teeth around one of the Ink Demon’s ears.

“I win!” Bendy said, cheerfully, once he’d released the Ink Demon’s ear. The Ink Demon looked dumbfounded.

Henry crouched down and rubbed down the Ink Demon’s back. 

“Don’t worry, big guy. I still love you.”


End file.
